


Like Lightning?

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: A drabble on Crowley being cast out of Heaven





	Like Lightning?

**Author's Note:**

> I know "it's" is technically two words... Shhhh. Don't tell anyone.

The first several minutes were terrifying. Everything had gone dark. There was a rush of air and then... Nothing. Nothing for the involuntarily beating of wings to catch. No lift. No way back up. Ever again. Just plummeting through blackness. 

Normally when you fall it's over in an instant. The adrenaline spiking through your brain might make it seem like much longer, but you likely have not experienced what it's like to keep falling after the initial shock has worn off. The cold, lightheaded sinking. Almost like drowning. On and on and on. Trying not to wait for impact.


End file.
